<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Page 242 (Rainy Days May 6th) by Serrj215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264245">Page 242 (Rainy Days May 6th)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215'>Serrj215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bbrae Week 2017, F/M, Mention PJO universe, bbrae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rain, a good book, and some soup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Page 242 (Rainy Days May 6th)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven loved the rain. She would never say it of course, but he knew.  The rain, not storms or drizzles but the kind of steady rain that lasted all day.  It was nature’s way of saying “You should get lost in a book, I made days like these for reading and blankets.” It was a day to claim the couch for herself.</p><p>Beast Boy watched her from the kitchen stirring a tall pot. Raven’s cloak was draped over the back of the couch, her shoes neatly set aside on the floor and a fleece blanket wrapped around her. Her nose was buried in a book she had just started that morning and it looked like she was already half way though.  It was truly a rare moment of peace.  </p><p>He enjoyed seeing her like this, relaxed, comfy, and doing something she loved. It took him a while to get past some childish jealously. When they first started dating it felt like that Raven would rather curl up with a novel then her lovable boyfriend. He felt like he was competing with the public library. Still like many things in life instead of fighting, he found he had to lean into it. He loved Raven, and her voracious book appetite was part of who she was.</p><p>Beast Boy discovered that Raven would opened up with it came to books. It was never easy for her to let anyone in, about anything, but reading gave her something to share.  Yes he could always read the stories himself, but they always sounded better the way Raven told them.  He could listen to her voice forever.</p><p>The rains natural white noise shielded Raven from the rest of the world. For the last few chapters she wasn’t Raven anymore. She was Annabeth Chase, wondering if her impulsive boyfriend had gotten himself killed. The adventure flowed through her in all the ups and downs.  The crazy risks and the cleaver dialogue, how the characters solidified in her mind with every page.  </p><p>*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*</p><p>The sound pulled Raven back to reality in time to see Beast Boy turn off the timer and pull the bag out of a cup of tea.  On the coffee table was a small tray with a hot cup of tea and steaming bowl of soup.  </p><p>“Welcome back” he said with a smile, “You’re doing that thing again Mama”</p><p>Raven blinked her eyes a few times still adjusting to being herself again.  "What?“ She asked still adjusting to the real world.</p><p>"You know the thing where you get so involved with a book that you forget stuff, you know like eating and drinking” He said as he gently pulled the book from her hands and turned it around to make note of the page number.  Then passing her the tea cup.  He was right, her stomach did growl and became more vocal after she smelled food and she had not realized how dry her throat was till she took that first sip of tea.  </p><p>“242 pages in a morning, this must be a good one”  He said as put the book aside.  </p><p>“It is”  she said between sips of english breakfast. “It’s part of a series, it reminds me of us in some ways. Teenagers trying to save the world, the protag-”</p><p>Raven was interrupted by her stomach groaning in protest of being so close to food and nothing happening.  Beast Boy tried to hide a small laugh behind his hand.  He carefully picked up the bowl of soup, “How about you eat something then tell me all about it?”  </p><p>“What is it?” She asked</p><p>“It’s either baked potato soup with broccoli, or it’s a disaster I am going to have to pour down the drain. You tell me”</p><p>“Never a middle ground with you, is there Gar?”</p><p>“Nope!” he said proudly, passing her the bowl. “But that’s how I got you from hating my guts to being your personal bed warmer.”</p><p>Raven shook her head, and lifted the spoon the her mouth.  After a moment she said “It’s definitely soup”. He smiled and watched her eat.  "Your cooking has gotten better"</p><p>“Figure out how to keep Cy and Star from taking over the kitchen and I can do it more often.”  His expressions soured “The last time I tried to share the kitchen they wanted to throw either bacon or mustard into everything.”  </p><p>They sat together on the couch, while Raven ate and told Beast Boy about her favorite characters, how the plot unfolded, some of dialog that stuck out in her mind.  Soon the soup was done and he handed her back the novel.  "Page 242, try to make it last the rain is going to go all night an into tomorrow too. “ he said.  He kissed her gently and let her settle back into the couch tucking the blanket back in place.</p><p>He smiled to himself.  He knew that book wouldn’t make it through tomorrow, it might make it to dinner at the latest.  It was okay, he had picked up the next volume for her when he was out getting groceries, and there was a tomato basil recipe he wanted to try, perfect for another rainy day.  </p><hr/><p>Quick confession I am also a big fan of the works of Rick Riordan.  I wanted to try to show that loving someone is also about accepting who they are and all they are.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/160368945744/page-242-rainy-days-may-6th May 6th, 2017<br/>Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>